


kisses and butterflies

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing Boys, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, X-Factor - Freeform, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an xfactor au in which harry kisses all the boys on the first day they're put together. except zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses and butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble because i'm trying to get back into writing. (like always)

zayn's still shocked to silence when the cameras leave and he's sent back stage with four boys who are now his  _band mates_.

the mousey looking boy, louis, is still blabbering about how  _this is the best thing ever_  when harry jumps in and agrees. he and louis are a flurry of limbs and words and giggles when out of the corner of his eye, zayn sees harry lean in and smack a kiss right on louis' lips.

he expects the worst, curses and maybe punches thrown out, but louis just laughs and pulls him in for a hug.

and zayn doesn't even know how it happens, but not long after he's doing the same to niall, who laughs with slightly flushed cheeks. zayn doesn't know if it's from the excitement - they had burst into flames from the second they stepped on stage - or from harry, but zayn smiles a little anyway.

when he finally gets around to doing it to liam, when he's not expecting it at all, liam flushes bright red. zayn actually worries he might turn purple for a moment. 

where the other two boys had realized what was happening in time to return the peck, liam stands stock still, shoulders nearly covering his ears. zayn laughs, and liam sends him a look, one that says _'what just happened'_  and  _'what do i do, please help me.'_

liam and zayn have started bonding already, and it's only been four hours. zayn thinks that they might become quite close.

'harry, leave the poor kid alone,' zayn says, doing absolutely nothing to cover the humour in his voice.

harry pouts at him for a moment, his big beanie slipping down his forehead, then smiles with a giggle. he takes off after louis without another word.

-

zayn doesn't get kissed.

-

by the third night at the bungalow, he's having a harder time pretending that it doesn't bother him that harry hasn't kissed him yet. 

he's kissed niall and louis a few more times, even managed to sneak one in with liam. he didn't even blush. well, not a  _lot_. 

but harry doesn't even try with zayn. even when he got brave and decided to kiss harry on the cheek, almost close to the corner of his mouth but still platonic. he hoped it'd plant an idea in harry's head.

it didn't, though. so zayn sits back and laughs when harry kisses niall and niall bites his lip and doesn't let go until harry yelps and cuffs him on the ear, or when he kisses louis and they pretend to snog, dramatically gripping at each others faces and flailing their limbs, giggling like mad.

-  
it finally happens on their last day at the bungalow.

all the lads are packing their bags and hauling them outside, so they'll be ready to throw in the trunk when their cars get there.

he and harry pass each other in the hallway, and zayn startles when harry grips at his arm and turns him, lost in his own mind, thinking about home and his sisters and his mums cooking.

harry smiles shyly, his cheeks flushed pink, and plants a kiss on zayn's lips, almost like the one he gave louis that first day, but more soft. hesitant, even.

he lingers, too, and zayn's lips burn and tingle where harry's touch them.

"why'd you wait so long to kiss me?" zayn asks, when they pull apart, but keep their faces close. "you kissed everyone else the very first day."

"i was scared."

"why?"

harry smiles, shy and hesitant, so very sixteen. he lets out a breath that sounds like a laugh and a sigh all at once. "because i knew you'd be the one to give me butterflies."

zayn can't help but laugh, because it's so cheesy, so fucking cheesy, but  _god_  it sounds so sincere coming from harry's lips.

so zayn kisses him again, for real this time, but still soft as ever. and maybe he shouldn't, because of this band thing, and how it might make things awkward, but he just can't seem to bring himself to care.


End file.
